My Birthday Surprise
by Rookie70Penguin
Summary: In Central Park, It's Skipper's B-day,on May 28th. In America, it's Amy's B-day too! When she makes a b-day wish, her and her friends take a little journey.
1. Happy Birhtday, Skipper! And, Amy?

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! It's my birthday, so I decided to write a fanfic for my favorite show...and...my favorite pairing! Anyways, I really enjoyed this...Hope you to do! **_

_**P.S. By the way, my name in this is Amy soooo...Don't be alarmed..:)OH! And my friend, Amy will have a star beside the name so you wont get confused.**_

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Skipper...Happy birthday to you!" Marlene and the penguins cheered as the song ended.<p>

Skipper scowled, but couldn't hide the twinge of a smile at his beak. Especially not from Marlene. "So, Mr. Skipper, How old are you?" Skipper looked surprised at the question, but answered with the same old answer, "Well, that's classified, Marlene."

Marlene rolled her eyes and smiled, "Even from me?" Skipper smirked, "Yes, even from you." Although a smile formed on his beak from how cute and naïve she was being.

"Skipper, we'll be right back, we've got a huge surprise for you!" Kowalski waddled off along with Private and Rico.

Skipper looked at Marlene, "Why do you want to know how old I am anyway Marlene?" Marlene blushed, not wanting to tell him the real reason why. "You do know my birthday's tomorrow right?" Marlene softly, nodded. "It's just easier for us to celebrate it now than tomorrow."

Marlene laughed at his smirk, "Come on, Skipper, You know..." As she trailed off, she got closer to Skipper and was a few inches away, "...You can tell me anything..." Skipper watched her with nervous eyes.

"Marlene, what are you doing?" Marlene flirtingly smiled at Skipper, "I'm giving you your birthday present..." Marlene leaned in. Skipper leaned back, afraid of what she would do, but before Marlene could do anything, Julien walked between the two.

Skipper surprised himself by being angry at the lemur for ruining the moment, "RINGTAIL!" Julien looked at him with the usual stupid look on his face, "What is to be wrong with you, bossy penguin?" Marlene frowned at the lemur. Also upset with the fact that he ruined Skipper's birthday surprise.

"It's Skipper's birthday today! Isn't that great?" Her words came out in rushed excitement. Julien rolled his eyes, "HUH! His birthday is not being more import-i-ant than mine! Plus, this flightless penguin should not be having you here...You are to be mine! Not his!" This reddened Marlene's cheeks, this time, in fury.

"WHAT did you say?"

* * *

><p><strong>[Somewhere in North Carolina]<strong>

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Amy...Happy birthday to you!"

there was clapping and yells of joy as the song ended.

A girl smiled as she thanked everyone. "Thanks guys!" She was about 5'5'', with dirty blond hair that passed her shoulders. Her eyes were a beautiful dark brown, that could sometimes be mistaken for hazel in the sunlight.

She was a young teenager, but didn't quite look like one. Well, at least, she looked older than what she was.

She was an average size, with a slight hourglass figure, or, so she was told. What appeared to be her mom, stepped forward to hug her.

"Happy birthday, Amy! Happy birthday!" Amy hugged her mom back, fiercely. "Thanks, mom." The two almost looked like twins. Amy was just a little taller than her mother, but looked almost exactly alike if you looked at them from behind.

"Now, blow out your candles!" Amy looked down at her wonderful cake with excitement. It was big and had the pictures of the Penguins of the Madagascar. That was her most favorite show in the world! She loved the penguins and Marlene, but mostly Skipper and Marlene.

I guess that's kind of why she got obsessed with Skilene. Because she loves both characters. Amy closed her eyes, thought of her wish, then blew out all fourteen candles.

"What'dya wish for? What'dya wish for you?" Her friend asked her questions immediately. "Amy*, Amy* calm down! And I can't tell you my wish! If I did, it wouldn't come true!" Her friend, Amy*, rolled her eyes, "Oh, come on, you can tell me! Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

Amy* was also 5'5'', only with much straighter hair than Amy's and it was longer too. It was a pretty dark brown color. Her hazel eyes sparkled with excitement of learning Amy's secret wish.

Amy shushed her friend as she jumped up and won, "OK, Ok...Listen, I wished that..."She trailed off, whispering into Amy's* ear. When she finished and leaned away, Amy* looked at her and rolled her eyes, "Wow Amy...Really?"

Amy looked at her seriously, "Yes! Really! I know I'm obsessed...Sorry..." Amy* sighed, "Amy, why are you sorry?" Amy looked at her, "I don't know...I say that a lot don't I?" Amy* nodded, Yeah...Alot." Amy* looked suddenly at her brother, who had decided to walk over to the two Amy's.

"Hello, Ms. Greene." He greeted her formally. Amy smiled at him, "Zack, why so formal?" Amy walked to him and gave him a hug. When she let go, Amy* rolled her eyes, (_Yes, she does that ALOT_) at the two and said, "I'll leave you two alone for a moment." Winking at Amy, she left.

"So, Zack, are you having a good time?" He looked at her with a smile, "Yes and are you?" Amy looked at the teenager. He had bright blue eyes, with dark brown hair. He was, of course, taller than Amy, but only by a few inches.

"Yeah, I'm having a really awesome time...But, you know, I really can't wait to see the movie!" Zack nodded, "Yeah, it looks like it will be a good movie. At least from the trailers I've seen." Amy nodded too, in agreement. "Exactly!...I'm still can't believe I'm fourteen. Well, at least I will be tomorrow."

Zack laughed as he said, "Now, you are, once again, only two years younger than me. Aw, the seniority.." He trailed off, and they laughed together.

* * *

><p><strong>[When Amy goes back home]<strong>

"Today rocked! Best birthday party ever!" Of course, she was talking to herself, as Amy usually does. (_Yes, I know I'm a weirdo_).

She sighed as she flung herself on top of the bed in her room. "If only my wish would come true." She pulled the covers over her and closed her eyes.

As she peacefully fell into sleep, she had a strange dream. Colorful lights surrounded her. Slowly, they began to sparkle and it faded into black before Amy could see anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>[The next morning]<strong>

Amy opened her eyes, groggily. She was so tired, she didn't notice the change in appearance of her room.

Amy suddenly heard a familiar voice. It was Skipper's, from the Penguins of Madagascar. "Huh...Must've left the T.V. on." However, when Amy went to turn her t.v. Off...It wasn't her eyes, Amy realized...Neither was her room.

In fact, she was in a crate. "Well...That explains why I can't move much. Guess I'm just dreaming. Amy pinched herself hard, trying to wake herself up.

Nothing happened. "What?" Again, she pinched her arm. "Really?" She pinched her arm three more times, before just giving up.

"OK, OK...Just relax...You're just in a CRATE...and you're not waking up...It's OK...it's all OK..." Amy shivered as a cold breeze seeped through the cracks of the wooden crate.

It was so dark, Amy couldn't tell who was touching her when a paw touched her shoulders. "AH! Who's there? A-Anyone? Please...Get me out of here!" As she screamed and shook the crate, it toppled over.

When it roughly landed on the floor, Amy heard a voice, "Ow." Th-that voice...It was familiar too...Almost...too..familiar...It sounded like...like..."Um, Skipper? You think you can open this crate? And...get it...off...me...". ...Marlene...that's who it was..But...How?

"Sure thing, Marlene. Besides, we need to find out if this spy is friendly or not." Skipper replied, putting an emphasis on the word 'spy'.

"Rico! Crowbar!" Amy could hear him coughing up the item Skipper asked for and felt the crate shake as he tried to open it. Amy gave the front wall a hard shove and tumbled out of the crate.

Marlene smiled down at her, while the penguins just stared suspiciously, well, at least Skipper was. Amy nearly squealed. But, she wasn't quite sure if it was out of joy or fear.

She remained on the ground, until Skipper came over to her. "Well, hello there. Name's Skipper." He leant a flipper out to her. Amy took it nervously. As she felt his flipper wrap around her hand she realized...It wasn't a hand...It was a paw.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Sooo, there's the first chapter! Yes, that's me. I know...But hey my birthday wish is coming true! Then again, what was my b-day wish? You'll just have to find out. Review please!<strong>_

_**P.S. I actually uploaded this story on my birthday, May 28!**_


	2. Follow The Leader Just Got Deadly

_**Author's Note: Ok, this story is so much fun to write! Mostly, because my friends and I are in it. I'll be sure to include more of my friends if you will. Sorry, if this makes a certain someone uncomfortable, ;).**_

* * *

><p>"AHH!" Amy screamed in utter shock. Why was her hand a-a a paw? Skipper fell back, surprised by her reaction, as if she had never seen her own paw before.<p>

Marlene automatically grabbed Skipper, a reflex she had gained over time.

As Amy began to calm herself down, a huge smile grew on her face. "I..I can't believe it..." She ran to the water and looked at herself.

Her fur was a beautiful dirty ash blond color, like her hair had been. It was smooth and silky, with black paws and feet. Amy's chest was bigger than Marlene's along with a slightly more defined body. Her fur was white from her face to the top of her stomach. Just like Marlene's, only in more of a heart shape.

With dark brown eyes and a cute little soft pink nose, Amy found her new appearance surprisingly pretty. Her eyelashes grew longer and there were more of them.

No wonder Skipper was being so nice to her. Even though Marlene tried to keep her emotions hidden, Amy could tell she was jealous. _"It's Ok, Marlene...I like...someone else._" Amy thought to herself.

"I'm so sorry for screaming like that. I was just a little...well...you know...al discombobulated from the travel here." Amy explained, or tried to. Skipper smiled, "That's alright, Darling...What's your name?" She smiled brightly, "I'm Amy! Let me just say, how honored and excited I am to meet you! I'm a huge fan of you guys...Especially you, Marlene." Marlene looked up in surprise.

Skipper and the other penguins were confused, but shrugged it off proudly. Guessing their reputation did get ahead of them after all.

They watched as Amy looked around, "Hmm...I wonder where all my friends are...Ah! I know where Amy* is!" She headed to the fence, but was held back by Skipper. "Wait..Wait..Who? I thought..You were Amy...".

Amy laughed, this always happened with her and Amy*. "I am, but my best friend is Amy*, too. We're both named Amy. You can give her a nickname if you want. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Amy's smile stuck to her face.

Marlene walked up to Amy. "Ooh, new neighbors! How exciting! Can I come with?" Amy looked at Marlene with happiness, "Of course! Why don't you all come?" Marlene looked to the penguins, excitement written all over her face.

Skipper looked between Marlene and Amy. Two beautiful otters, that he just couldn't say no to. He sighed, "Fine. Boys! Operation: Follow the leader!" The penguins assembled in a line, then waddled behind Skipper, with Amy leading the group.

Marlene turned around to look at Skipper, "So, Amy...Do you know if there are any new _boy_ neighbors?" This made Amy panic, though she wasn't sure why. "W..Well...W-Why would you want to...want to..know that?" Marlene leaned in, whispering, "I'll tell, you later at my habitat." Amy nodded.

Finally, they reached the brand new, renovated wolves den. Of course, only one resided here. And, Amy knew exactly who that one person was.

Marlene and the penguins stopped several feet away from the Wolves place. After all, the penguins were birds, practically prey to this predator. Skipper, however, continued forward with Amy. Trying to impress one of the girls. Though, he wasn't quite sure which one.

Marlene giggled softly at Skipper, before following shortly behind. Amy payed no mind to it and climbed the wall.

"Amy*! Oh, Amy*! Are you in here? Amy*!" The little otter yelled for her friend. Trying to figure out where a wolf would hide.

Suddenly, a thick silhouette appeared from behind the group and pounced on Amy. Amy was caught off guard, and struggled against the figure, naturally. "Get off! Come on, get off! I'm just-UGH...Looking for Amy*!" Amy strained.

The shadow got up as it heard Amy. It spoke up in a familiar voice, "Amy? Is that you?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: OOOOoooooo...Suspense...Who is this mysterious animal?...Continue reading...Sorry, but I just HAD to leave a cliffhanger! I want you all guessing who this person is...You know me..I can't help myself when it comes to cliffs!<strong>_


	3. Names Aren't The Only Things That Change

_**Author's Note: I honestly love this story! Along with my others! SudordepelotadecuellorojoXD, It is so awesome that we have the same birthday! And the same birthday as Skipper! That rocks out! Please review...Please!**_

* * *

><p>Slowly, the figure raised itself from Amy's body. Amy looked towards the animal that had attacked her.<p>

As the mysterious creature stepped into a patch of light, they could finally see who it was.

It was a wolf. Duh! Of course it was a wolf! And, a pretty wolf at that. Her fur was long, and had a dark brown tinge to it. The fur around her head, framed her face prettily, and rested past her shoulders. Her snout was short and had a soft black color; not too dark.

She had elongated legs, but smaller paws. In the light, her fur seemed to shine, and was smooth to the touch. Finally, the wolf spoke up, "It's me! Amy*! Can you believe it? I'm a wolf! …..And, you're an otter...Big surprise..." Amy* rolled her hazel eyes. The other Amy ran to her friend, having to hug her paw, since the wolf Amy* was much taller than her.

Amy* picked up her friend with her paw, hugging her carefully so as not to hurt the little otter. "Amy*! Amy*! My wish...It came true!" Her eyes lit up, and the light reflected in them, danced around with excitement.

"I know..I honestly wasn't expecting _that_ to happen. Why couldn't you have wished for us to be in my fave show?" Amy* asked. Amy put her hands on her hips playfully, "Because, I don't even watch '_Full Metal Alchemist_'. Besides, you know I'm obsessed with this show! Especially-" Amy paused to look at Skipper and Marlene, before whispering in Amy*'s ear.

"-Especially, those two...". Marlene didn't hear what they said, but, being the paranoid animal he was, Skipper just **had** to listen in on the secret.

His eyes were wide as he heard it, but shook his head. _"I must be hearing things..."_ Soon, he shook away that thought as well. Marlene stepped up, "Um, excuse me. Show?" Amy turned around to face her, "Yes. You see, in my world, you guys are all characters on a T.V show! And, I'm actually a human...Anyways, my birthday is today, but my party was yesterday..And, this was my wish! Now, we just have to find my other friend..." Amy looked around the den excitedly.

The penguins and Marlene stayed frozen in place. Amy* noticed their expressions, "She'll explain it later, right now she's too busy looking for my brother." She rolled her eyes before walking up to Amy.

"Hey, Amy! Amy!" When the little otter wouldn't respond, Amy* picked her up and screamed, "Amy!"Amy shrunk back, "Geez, I'm right here! No need to shout." Amy struggled in her friend's paws.

Amy* put her down, "Sorry, but Zack isn't here. I don't know where he is!" Amy looked disappointed at not finding one of her best friends, besides Amy.

"Ok, I don't think he has the personality of a wolf anyway. He's more like a..." Amy gasped. Quickly she ran to the penguins and Marlene, "Come on, guys! I know where he is..." Skipper halted her, "Whoa, whoa...Before we follow you again, where do you think he is?" Amy replied calmly, "He has to be at the penguin habitat! It fits his personality perfectly! And I don't think he's there..I know he's there!" She was practically jumping up and down now.

Amy* could only roll her eyes and smile. Skipper turned to her, "I'm afraid the boys and I are gonna get confused with two Amy's...Mind if we call you something else?" Amy* shook her head, "Nope! I wouldn't mind a nickname..." Skipper smiled, "Great! Now...Kowalski! Options..." Kowalski wrote several things on his clipboard.

"Well, considering her personality and her appearance...I got nothing." Amy laughed at this. Usually Kowalski had all kinds of answers for just about every question! She calmed herself down and spoke up, "Just call her Shadow, or...a Japanese name. She looooovvvvvvveesss everything Japanese!"

Skipper looked Amy* over, "Hmm...Ah! OK, I'll call you, Kageka!" Amy* looked at him questioningly. "Kageka? What does that mean?" Skipper sighed, "It means, 'Shadow flower; Shadow splendor'. I thought it might work for you." Amy* just shrugged and went along with it. "OK...Kageka it is!" Amy thought the name was creative...but kept her mind on the penguin's habitat.

She just couldn't wait to see the penguin's 'secret' H.Q. Amy*, or Kageka*, wasn't quite as excited as Amy, but loved being an animal!

Amy loved it too, but honestly thought she might have been a penguin. Aw, well! She was still pretty as an otter! Her feet slapped loudly on the concrete, with her long, illustrious tail following behind. Soon, the habitat came into view, along with a wooden crate atop the platform.

"Yes! Told you guys he was there." Amy looked back at her friends, still running. Soon, she had to slow down, Kageka* had been ahead of her the whole time. As usual, she was the stronger, and faster, runner.

"OK...Amy*..I..I mean..Kageka*...Please..stop...for a...for a minute..." Kageka* looked back and smiled. She slowly jogged back to where Amy was. "What? Can't keep up?" She laughed, before picking up her friend off the concrete.

Amy breathed in long gasps of air. "Oh...OK...I should work out more!" Kageka* rolled her eyes, again! "Yes...You should." Amy looked at her, "I never thought I'd say this, but...Am-Kageka*...Can you please, please carry me on your back?" Kageka* looked at her with wide eyes and a weird smile, before bursting out laughing.

Amy did the same and left the penguins and Marlene to look in confusion. When they stopped, Kageka* smiled, "OK...Whatever." Amy hugged her friend before climbing up onto her back.

"Thanks, Kageka*!" The penguins laughed at the funny sight of an otter riding a wolf. Marlene giggled, watching Skipper as he chuckled a bit. Her furry cheeks reddened a little as she realized she was staring.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Ooh...Marlene was staring at Skipper! And, is that crate just a random penguin, or Amy's friend? Well, my friend...Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy reading this story, because I know I love writing it! Please review!<strong>_


	4. Drama Kills

_**Author's Note: Alrighty, chapter 4! This story is starting to catch up with "Marlene The Little Otter", another story of mine. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Review your thoughts!**_

* * *

><p><em><em>"Rico! Crowbar!" Skipper extended out a flipper, as the penguin did what he was ordered. Amy and Kageka* watched silently, as Skipper began to pry the crate open.

Finally, the lid popped off. Marlene immediately rushed forward, "Hi! I'm Marlene! You can come out...We won't hurt you." She gave the penguin a friendly smile before backing up to give him room. Cautiously, he waddled out of the crate.

"Um...Do you have any idea why I'm here?" Amy knew that voice. "Zack! Look, we're all animals! Amy*'s a wolf, and for some reason you turned out to be a penguin...Aw, well...I'm an otter. And so is my new friend, Marlene!" Everything sort of came out in a rush, so Zack didn't quite understand.

Zack seemed a bit taken back, but waddled to the water surrounding the platform. In his reflection, he saw a penguin with very dark brown feathers; nearly torso was pretty much flat, but had the average penguin build.

He was quite skinny, but not to the point where you thought he didn't eat enough. Zack's eyes were the same as when he was human, just more of an icy color. He had feathers on the top of his head, that stood up a little so it looked like hair.

Amy stood there, waiting for the dramatic moment where he would fall over. …...And he did. Right on cue, it seems, he fell over. Like an actor would after being, 'killed'. _(Notice the quotation marks. :D)_

Skipper stared suspiciously, he was alright with these pretty new girls in the zoo. But, this new _boy_. No, that didn't fly with him right away. Private waddled over to help Zack up, being the caring penguin he was.

Skipper nearly face-palmed himself. Private was always leading himself to danger with all these friendly hugs and information give-outs.

Amy nearly fell over herself, Skipper's expression was just too hilarious.

Kageka*, as usual, rolled her eyes. Sometimes, her brother was just way too dramatic-No. He was **always** too dramatic. Suddenly, a splash was heard and was close enough to wet Kageka*'s fur. Strange.

There was no longer an otter's presence on her back. Amy! She had fallen in from laughter! Desperate to save her friend, knowing she would be unknowable of how to swim with an otter's body.

Skipper was first to react, but stopped as Zack ran ahead of him. Caring not whether he was a penguin or not, he dived in to save his friend. Surprisingly, he swam perfectly and gracefully through the water. Quickly, he wrapped his flippers around Amy, bringing her back to the surface of the icy water.

It seemed like it was too late, he had reached her. Her pulse was slow, and began to decrease. Kageka* already had tears in her eyes, but was not going to give up on her friend. That was the strength of her willpower. Even if her friend died, she wouldn't her whole self die. She would help her spirit to live on.

That's what you call a true friend. Zack had to back away from the limp body, afraid that he hadn't been quick enough. Kageka* continuously repeated CPR on Amy, until Skipper gently held her away. Then the tears began to flood from her eyes.

Like, the great hoover dam had exploded from so much containment. She just couldn't help herself. Her friend. Her...best..friend...Dead.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: No...I...I died...NO! Sadness...My birthday, is also my death-day...Oh, the irony. Review your thoughts about me and my story.<strong>_


	5. A Lie Severes The Heart

_**Author's Note: What will happen to me? What will my friends do? Is my story any good? To answer these questions, you'll have to read this story with interest. Please review and answer!**_

* * *

><p>Marlene covered her face with her paws, wetting the fur with her tears. Skipper comforted Marlene by embracing her.<p>

The penguins bowed their heads, eyes closed, to give silence and show respect. Zack was stunned and too close to tears. How could he have gotten to her too late? How could she die? Why did she have to die? Questions infiltrated his mind and left him breathless.

Kageka* layed next to her friend, one paw resting lightly on Amy's stomach. She was too young to leave. Sudden and slow, she felt movement beneath her paw. Her tears continued to fall, but a smile grew on her face as she noticed the movement, was Amy breathing!

"Zack! Guys! She's alive!" Kageka* was sooo happy. Her friend hadn't died! Zack turned around quickly, "What? How?" Kageka* jumped up and down, "Beats me! But, she is! Looks like you did get her in time!" Kowalski pushed his way through.

"Give her some room. She should be fine, now." He motioned towards Zack, "Can you pick her up? Your taller, and she would probably trust you more with carrying her than us. We barely know her." Zack nodded.

He was hesitant in picking her up. Not quite sure if he should or not. Kageka* rolled her eyes, "Come on, Zack." She didn't understand why her brother wouldn't just pick her up.

He bent down, and gently picked her up. Amy looked more comfortable, now that she wasn't on the ground.

Skipper nodded and opened the hatch for him. Marlene was now crying tears of joy as she realized Amy was alive. She was too focused on the fact that no one had died to notice that Skipper held her in his flippers. This embrace left Skipper blushing like crazy.

Kageka* tried to go down the hatch after she watched everyone else do it. But, she was much too big, and only her snout could fit down the little hole that led to the penguin's H.Q. Private saw her and climbed up the ladder to talk to Kageka*. "Sorry, but you'll have to come the other way 'round." Private pointed to the door underneath the surface of water.

Kageka* nodded, smiling. As Private closed the hatch, Kageka* carefully waded into the water. She found it surprisingly easy to swim. I mean, after all, she was a wolf! All she had to do was the doggy-paddle.

Diving underwater, she tried to open her eyes. _"Oh great...Chlorine."_ Kageka* rolled her eyes, yes underwater!, and searched for the door. It wasn't that easy to find. It took her, like, 15 minutes to find the big rectangular hatch.

"_Wow...these penguins are good at their camouflage. They **really** don't want to be discovered." _She counted to three, then opened the huge door. Rushing in, so as to not flood the H.Q., Amy landed on the cold hard floor.

The icy water nearly froze her there as it crashed down on her. Kageka* quickly got up and, in one fluid movement, she shut the door.

The wolf shook her fur, like a wet dog would. She took a deep breath, before pushing open the other door that led to the H.Q. Everyone stopped to look at her, now she was a little nervous. Marlene grabbed a dark red towel and handed it to Kageka*.

"Here you go, Kageka*. It might not be big enough, but I think it'll work." She smiled at the wolf. Kageka* smiled back, "Thank you." She watched silently, as the little otter made her way back over to Amy.

Kowalski watched her, studying the expressions and, probably, timed her breathing. Skipper was watching Marlene as she tried to help Amy wake up. After all, she was an otter, herself. And, knew immediately the best way she could be woken up. Or, at least, the way she would want to be woken up.

"Hey, Skipper." She waited until he looked at her and replied, "Yes, Marlene." "I think someone should-" "-Kiss her. Someone should kiss her! Like they always do in the princess movies!" Interrupted Private kindly.

Marlene smiled at the young penguin. "Yeah, exactly! I know that's the way I'd want to be- Well, it depends on who kissed me." Kageka* was grateful as everyone suddenly placed their attention on Skipper.

He was completely clueless as to the reason why, though. "What?...What? What did I do?" Marlene blushed before looking back at him, "Well, it's not what you _did_ do, it's what you _could_ do." Skipper was still lost. Kageka* rolled her eyes at the penguin, "Kiss her, Skipper!" Now Zack was stunned.

They both looked at the two girls with expressions of shock, "What? Kiss her?" they said simultaneously.

Marlene turned away, blushing a fiery red. Kageka* stood in front of her, to prevent her from any more embarrassment. "Yes, either you kiss her, or..." She turned her eyes toward Zack, "...Zack will." Skipper was now furious with jealousy.

"NO! I-I mean..No. I'll kiss her." He quickly strode over to Marlene, pushing Kageka* to the side. He grabbed her by the shoulders, turning her around to stare into those beautiful eyes he loved. She stared back, shock riding the green waves in her eyes.

He leaned forward and kissed her with devotion and a strong emotion neither of them had a name for. Marlene kept her eyes wide open, but slowly melted into the kiss. And, into his flippers.

Everyone stared. That was definitely unexpected.

They remained kissing for a good, straight 15 minutes. They would have stayed like that, had Kageka* not cleared her throat.

"Um, that's not the 'her' I was talking about." The two broke apart from each other, red creeping up onto their faces. "Wow, Amy was right about you two." They looked at each other.

"Anyways, I meant someone kiss Amy. Maybe she'll wake up." Kageka* smiled as she saw the penguin's confusion. "Um..Yeah..But, who would..kiss her? None of us know her that well." Kowalski stated.

They all simultaneously turned their heads toward Zack. He shrunk back, "What? Me? No!..I mean, no um..." Kageka* rolled her eyes. "Why not?…...Zack." She held his eyes to hers. "Why...Not?" He looked around the room. Trying to find the answer.

"W-well...It would just be impolite, to...to kiss her..I mean, none of us here really..love her right? So.. no one..really..Well, she's not dating any of us! If she were..it might be different." He laughed at his own little comment.

They turned around to Amy as they heard a gasp. "What? Well, you won't have to worry about that, then...Since none of you really care for me! No one has!" They couldn't stop her fast enough as she ran up the ladder and through the hatch.

Kageka* looked at him with near daggers in her eyes, "Way to lie, Zack." They left him alone to think of what he had done, searching for Amy.

Zack couldn't describe the way he felt right now. There's one scar running down his heart. When would the next appear?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Wow, Zack...Hope you don't actually say that, or actually mean it, you know a lot of people love Amy! I think...Aw, well...What did you guys think of this chapter? Was it good? Please review!<strong>_


	6. A Deep Understanding Among Friends

_**Author's Note: Ok, you guys sent some Zack-Death-Threats to me! Granted they were humorous...Yes...Zack was being an idiot, but don't worry...He secretly loves her! Or does he?...So, after the last heart-pulling tear-jerking chapter..I've decided to make another one! Maybe you should get a tissue box. What can I say? I know how to get your emotion and dig real deep. Review if you cried. And if you didn't.**_

* * *

><p>"Amy?...Amy!" Kageka* searched the whole area around the penguins and all habitats surrounding them. Until, finally, she noticed some dark blond figure running towards the zoo gates.<p>

"Amy! Guys, I think I know where Amy is going!" Everyone followed as Kageka* ran after her friend, or what she thought was her friend. Marlene stayed behind though, she wanted to check out her place to see if Amy was there.

She climbed over the wall. Her cave appeared to be empty, until she noticed that someone was crying. Inside the crate! Marlene looked inside and, sure enough, found Amy on her knees. Crying. "Amy?" Amy looks up suddenly. A surprised look in her eyes.

"Oh! Marlene...You..you found me." She gives a weak smile, but covers her face with her paws once again. Marlene rushes in and sits beside Amy.

Amy turns to Marlene and falls into her arms. Marlene strokes her long fur, comfortingly. "Shh..Shh..It's alright...It's Ok...Shhh..." Amy takes deep breathes. Trying to calm herself.

Finally, her sobbing ceases, leaving her eyes red and puffy. She leans off of Marlene. "I know..I know..He..he probably didn't mean it. But it..It..." She sighs before looking at Marlene, "..It still hurt me. You know...Bruises heal, but words never go away. They only scar your heart and become the key to lock away your feelings." Marlene nodded.

"I mean, doesn't he get it, by now? Granted, I've known for only 2 years now...Still! He's my best friend...I thought...Well, I didn't think he hated me. It's kind of like Hinata and Naruto. Naruto is an idiot who can't see past his own nose, that the girl in front of him loves him more than she ever would herself. Yet, Hinata is too scared and weak to ask him about it." Marlene understood how this girl felt.

Skipper often made her feel this way. Sometimes, she would scream inside for him to look at her. Not just look, but gaze at her. Pay her some attention.

"The only thing is, He's not an idiot. And, I'm not as shy as Hinata. And, we're not that close. He's just a friend...Isn't he?" Marlene smiled. "You know..these are the exact kind of wars I have with myself." Amy looked at her.

"What do you mean by that?" Marlene looked down at her, "Well, I...I..." Amy grinned, she knew it. She just knew it. "It's about Skipper. Isn't it?" Marlene made a face, as if to disagree, but fell flat, only grinning.

"Yes. OK? Yes. I do..have...feelings for Skipper. I have for some time now. I just wonder..." Amy finished her sentence, "...If he feels the same? Don't worry, he does. Anyways, I guess we should go find the others. I'm so sorry I caused so much stress and drama." Amy's eyes welled up with a single tear.

Marlene helped her stand. "No. You've done nothing like that. If anything...You've been a great help." Amy smiled happily, and walked back with Marlene to find the others.

"Kageka*! Kageka!" Amy ran to her friend. Kageka* looked over her shoulder. "Amy? Amy!" The two ran to each other, and it reminded them of the moments in movies, where two people would run at each other and music would play.

It made them laugh as they finally collided. "Amy! I'm so glad we found you! Don't worry about what Zack said...He was just being an idiot..." Kageka* trailed off, and Amy hugged her.

"It's is Zack, but he's no idiot. I'm perfectly fine with the fact that no one wanted to kiss me." Amy put on a fake smile and Kageka* rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Amy..." The two laughed. Amy was laughing because Kageka* rolls her eyes a lot. Kageka*..Well..Who knows why she was laughing.

Amy hopped on Kageka*'s back, careful to make herself secure. Marlene looked at them quizzically. "Um..What were you guys chasing, before we got here?" Kageka* bowed her head in, what looked like shame.

She sighed, since none of the others answered, "It was a blond squirrel, OK? Moving on!" Marlene looked questioningly again, but just shrug it off. Noticing that they may have had an embarrassing moment.

**[Zack's POV]**

I lay flat on the floor. My eyes were wide open, staring at the blank floor that tortured me. _"Ah...Why can't I just fall six feet under and stay there..." _These thoughts were mingled with the memory of what I had said.

"_It's not like any of us here really love her, right?" _What an idiotic thing to say. It's not like I meant it. A lot of people love Amy. Why couldn't I just tell them why I refused? Perhaps that would be a little embarrassing? If that was the right word.

Now, I've hurt my friend, and on her birthday, too. What kind of a monster?...I guess..I'm that kind of monstrosity. I wish I had a reset button. But, the science is impossible!

Surely she knows that I didn't mean those things I said. I mean, she is a caring spirit, a kind soul. And we are just friends! That's why! None of us are her boyfriend! She...doesn't...have one...Well..You know...AHHHHHHHHH! I can't even explain it to myself! How will I ever explain to her?

These thoughts that flooded my mind were then broken as just that person walked into the room. Instead of stomping up to me, and slapping me across the face, like I expected, she ran up and hugged me!

My first thought at this was, …...Uh... Then again, my second thoughts usually are much better than my first thoughts.

"Zack...I'm sorry I acted the way I did. I know you didn't mean what you said. It's OK..." She kept her arms entangled around me, and I could just stand there. Completely paralyzed by this surprise reaction. So far, she's the only one who does that to me. So far...

Finally, she released and I dramatically gasped long breaths of air. As if my lungs had collapsed from the hug. Amy did exactly what I thought she would do. Lending me a hand I didn't need, and a soft giggle that I did.

As the others dropped down through the hatch, and Amy* came through the hatch, I remained on the ground. Being my usual self.

They say most scars don't heal. But, mine did. It's disappeared. Still...In it's place..A wound remains. From what I once made her feel.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: So, what did you think of that? Do you like Zack a little better now? Have you come up with a pairing between my friends and me? Between me and the penguins? My friends and the penguins? Did you cry? Please review and answer my questions!<strong>_


	7. A Change In Plans

_**My Note: Sorry for my late update! But, here's the chapter! **_

* * *

><p><strong>[Amy's POV]<strong>

* * *

><p>I giggled, lending a hand, he probably didn't need. I can't help it! For some reason I feel the need to care more about his safety than my own. But, it's not like he pays any more attention to me than normal. Aw, well. I don't care. As long as we're friends I'll be happy!<p>

"So..." I looked to the floor awkwardly. Zack echoed me. "...So...Awkward...". Of course I giggled at that and of course, Kogeka* rolled her eyes. Great! things were right back to normal...Well, sort of.

My smile widened as I remembered what Marlene had told me. She liked Skipper! Probably loved him! Yes! "Skilene is truthness!"I accidentally screamed out loud.

Everyone looked at me weirdly. My face flushed. "Uh...Sorry..." Skipper and Marlene looked at each other and looked back at me. Kogeka* looked at me, did her signature eye roll and said, "Really, Amy!" I laughed.

"Sorry!" Zack just stood there and replied, "You know, you're obsession with those two and the penguins in general, have me worried for your mental stability.", with a smile on his face. I laughed again. "It has everyone worried, but I'm fine, really! I just found something I could write about and obsess over and..Well, it just sort of happened!" Skipper and Marlene were still staring at me funny.

As they should, since I was talking about them. "Oh no! My stories! I need to work on them..If only there was some way I could..." _Ding! Cue Light bulb!_ _Kowalski. I bet he has a computer somewhere..._

"Um, Kowalski?" I asked aloud, wondering where the intellectual penguin had gone. "Yes?" He said, popping out from underneath his concrete desk.

"I was wondering..Do you guys have a computer I can use?" Kowalski smiled proudly. "As a matter of fact, we do! My first intention was to use it as a type of missile launcher, due to Skipper's request-OW!" Kowalski rubbed his head after being slapped hard by Skipper.

"Are you okay?" "Yes. I'm fine." "Skipper, it's okay. I don't want to steal anything from you guys. Trust me!" Skipper took a glance at me. "Uh...No." I gave him my biggest "pretty-pretty-pretty-pretty-please!" face. My eyes widening and my lips nearly pouting.

He looked at me again, then sighed. "Fine. I guess I can trust you." Marlene patted his shoulder approvingly. He smiled at that, as well as I.

I jumped in the air. "Yes! Take that world!-Uh...Sorry guys! I'm pretty arbitrary." Zack laughed at this. "Ah, but not as arbitrary as me. Remember, I can turn up the creepy..." "AH!" "Zack, stop scaring Amy with your creepy assassin face..." Kogeka* couldn't help but chuckle softly.

Skipper and the others jumped to attention. "Assassin? Where?" I laughed, nearly falling to the floor. Luckily, someone was there to catch me. "Thanks, Zack." "No problem!" Kogeka* gave a teasing smile. "Yeah, it's defintley not a problem to fall into his arms, Amy." She laughed, but no one was there to catch her. Unfortunately.

I blushed a little, trying my best to hide it. "So, anyways...Where's this computer?" "Hmm? Oh, the computer is unavailable at the moment. It's undergoing some repairs." "Oh. Okay. I guess I can find something else to do...*gasp*." _Cue second light bulb!_ _Skipper._

I put on a sad face. Skipper and Zack looked at me, concerned. "What's wrong, Amy?" Skipper took a step forward.

I sniffled. "Nothing. I just...wish I could perform amazing feats like you guys. I mean..I'm so weak! If I were ever chased, I'd be caught, easy..." Skipper looked confused. Zack and Kogeka* rolled their eyes. "Amy," Zack started. "You're perfectly fine!"

I spun around to face him. Not really mad or anything. "You know how much I hate that word?" "What, perfect?" "No, fine." "Oh. Why?" "Because! You never know what it means! I'd rather just be told if I'm good or not, pretty or not, smart or not, etc., than just...fine." Zack took a minute to absorb this new information.

Marlene whispered quietly behind me. I couldn't really make out what they were saying, but what I did hear was: _"...I...Skipper...You...And...That's...I...Make...Better...You're...Leader...Help...She...believes...Now...Her..." _And then silence.

Skipper seemed to be thinking about whatever Marlene had told him, quite hardly. "Fine. I'll do it. Amy?" "Yes, Skipper?" How would like to learn a few moves? You know just enough to-_OOF_!" I interrupted Skipper with a fierce hug. "Really? That would be awesome! Thank, you! Thank you so much! Marlene was right. You are amazing!" I knew that would trigger some sort of romantic reaction.

Skipper looked intriguingly at Marlene. She looked back with a cheesy smile and a blush. He only smiled and said, "Oh, did she now...Anyway, Amy. We'll start tomorrow-" "Oh, can we start today?" "-Alright. We'll start today. Meet me up on the platform." He walked to the ladder as I followed closely behind.

_This is turning into one heck of a birthday. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>My Note: It sure is! First, I'm reunited with them and now I get to be trained by Skipper? Talk about best birthday ever!<strong>_


	8. Rookie In Training

_**My Note: 8th chapter! Finally...having fun so far! Review please!**_

* * *

><p><strong>[Rookie's P.O.V]<strong>

The sky was a little clear with two, maybe three clouds in the sky. And with the sun still shining, I thought for sure this day would never end!

"OK, Amy. I guess I'll teach you some of the basics." Skipper walked up to me with his tiny flippers behind his back. I stifled a giggle as I remembered how they barely met each others tip when he took his regal stance.

I stood up straight as I could, one paw on my hip, the other in a cute salute. "Aye Aye, Skipper. Hahaha Sorry. I've always wanted to say that." Skipper just raised one nonexistent eyebrow and smirked.

"So, Amy. I was thinking. Maybe, we could make a deal?" I smiled and nodded. "Sure, Skipper!" He smiled wide. "Excellente! Now, I'll teach you some top-secret kick-butt kung fu action moves, in exchange for some..Information..".

I looked at Skipper suspiciously and raised my own eyebrow. "What kind of information?" He shrugged. "Nothing big, just what Marlene said or may say about me. Deal?" I put a finger to my lip and a shoulder under my elbow as if in deep, concentrated thought.

Then suddenly, "Deal! On one more condition..." Skipper looked at me excitedly, "Yes?" I looked left to right, up and down, making sure no on else was around.

"I want to know if...You can bring someone else here for my friend, Kageka*?" Skipper did the same looky-maneuver as me.

"Deal!" We shook paws, or flippers, or whatever you get it! Skipper stepped back.

"OK. First, I should probably give you a proper stance." I nodded and spread my little feet about shoulder length apart and held out my paws kind of awkwardly. I mean, let's face it! I don't know much about martial arts!

Skipper gave me an amused look. "No, not like that." He chuckled and walked over. He stood in front of me and kicked my feet a little further apart.

"OK, what about this?" I cocked my hip to one side, because to me that's comfortable and looks more intimidating! Then I balled my paw in a fist and placed my arm right beside my stomach. Then I took my other paw and did the same, but placed it in front of my face.

Skipper just stood there with his mouth sort of hanging. "That...seems about right." I laughed. "So, is this what you do everyday when Marlene walks through the door?" _**(I know she doesn't really walk through a door, but you get it!)**_

Skipper blushed fiercely. I smiled and gave a soft giggle. "You know I'm just kidding, right?" Skipper shook his head. "Yeah, yeah...I knew that." He smiled really unconvincingly.

Cue awkward silence. "So..." "-Let's show you how to throw some punches." My eyes lit up with excitement. "Yes!" Skipper stared at me...awkwardly. He cleared his throat, then spoke again. "OK. First, you ball up your fists. Make sure the knuckles are straight, so don't break anything." My face fell with a little bit of fright.

Skipper chuckled. "Don't worry. If you ever need to punch someone, breaking a knuckle or two won't be _your_ problem." I looked at him quizzically, but did what he instructed. "Then, you place your paws at your stomach, like this."

I followed his every move, but found it quite difficult. "How do you guys do this every morning?" Skipper just chuckled. "With lots of grit, spit, oh and practice." I laughed at the comment, still trying to keep up with him.

* * *

><p><strong>[2 hours passed...]<strong>

Marlene peered up from the hatch and heard laughing from the two outside. She didn't like how close they were. _'I thought she liked someone else.' _She quickly scampered back down into the H.Q. Before anyone saw her peeking.

Kageka* noticed Marlene's troubled expression. "Hey, are you OK?" Marlene looked up at the pretty wolf before her. For once in her life, not wanting to run and hide from the predator.

"Yeah...Yeah, I'm fine." Kageka* cocked her head to the side as the otter walked away. "You know, my friend tries to do the exact same thing." Marlene stopped and turned around. "What do you mean?" Kageka* rolled her eyes in sympathy, if that were possible.

"She tries to hide her emotions with an invisible mask. We all see right through it. If you ask her what's wrong she'll just smile and say,_ "Nothing. I"m fine. I don't want you guys to worry about little old me. It's not your problem." _Something tells me, that's exactly what you're doing." Marlene stared at Kageka* in shock.

"Is it...really that noticeable? That lucid?" Kageka* smiled. "Transparently." Marlene shook her head. "Wait a minute...How old are you anyway?" Kogeka* smiled again. "14. And you are?" Marlene laughed.

"I'm a little older than that." "Really? How old?" "Why are you so interested?" Kageka* rolled her eyes. "Just tell me." Marlene sighed. "Fine. I'm 2-" Marlene was cut off as Rookie and Skipper came down the hatch laughing.

Everyone looked their way with confusion planted on their faces. Marlene looked away. "I'm alone." She whispered to herself and walked out of the H.Q.

* * *

><p><em><strong>My Note: Sorry, it took so long! Here's the 8<strong>__**th**__** chapter...Review please!**_


End file.
